


The Magic of Avarice

by Raditzash



Category: Dragonball Z, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, only references of dbz, this story kind of sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raditzash/pseuds/Raditzash
Summary: A witch named Kirsten is the next in line for the center of the universe. Will she resist corruption? Will she correct the mistakes of her predecessor?  Will she ever get over her jealousy before it consumes her?PS this the sequel to The Pain of Loss, but I'm having trouble getting the right words to put it down so I am putting this one out as a filler.





	The Magic of Avarice

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning I will be using Google Translate for this story. I will try and remember to put translations. I'm sorry for butchering these languages. 
> 
> This story starts in Germany around 1626–1631 during the Würzburg Witch Trials.

**There is an essence. It is soothing and welcoming to those it chooses. It whispers in their ear.**

**Don't let us down.**

A poor German family lived in a simplistic wooden house in the woods. The location was peculiar. If it was seen by a passerby it would seem as if they were hiding due to the thick trees surrounding it. 

 

In there lived a rugged farmer and his wife. The farmer, named Nikolaus, he was lean; from the limited food, but muscular due to his work. He had chestnut hair that was usually always cut short as to not get into many accidents. His face was covered in a thick layer of stubble that covered his chin and neck. On the other hand, his wife, named Apollonia, was a slim, delicate woman that seemed to compliment him well. Her hair was a midnight shade of black. They had a daughter, her name was Kirsten. She was as stubborn as her father, yet it obvious she gained her looks from her mother.

 

Many people did their best to ignore them. After all they were not a threat. They only came down to get food and supplies not readily available to them. They did however have something very odd about them. During this time everyone feared the existence of any form of witchcraft. Those found guilty of practicing it were put to death Immediately. The lucky ones did have a short trial for them, but it only delayed the inevitable. 

 

The main thing that tipped everyone off was the lack of attendance when the town spoke or tried witches. This coupled with their secretiveness made people think the worse.

 

Rumors began to circulate about them, more specifically about Apollonia. Whispers of _Sie ist eine Hexe_  and _Ich sah ihre Zaubersprüche_ began to dig into everyone's mind. It began to grow until the fear was too much. They soon forgot the memory of the harmless family and began to plot to kill the witch. 

 

The day was like any other. The birds were chirping, the field was its usual shade of brownish green from the crops and dirt. Kirsten laughed as she chased the butterflies through the rows of beets, potatoes and wheat. Nikolaus watched, smiling a genuine smile as he slowly grabbed his wife's small hand.  She would usually run around like this for hours, so it was a surprise when Kirsten ran to him afraid. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if this new POV is better than 1st person.  
> She's a witch- Sie ist eine Hexe  
> I saw her casting spells- Ich sah ihre Zaubersprüche


End file.
